


The Swim

by Nerves



Series: GelfSkek Ship Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Art, Emotional Infidelity, GelfSkek Ship Week 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other, Swimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerves/pseuds/Nerves
Summary: The newly minted Captain Ordon shows the General a secluded swimming spot. Fill for day one of GelfSkek Ship Week. Prompt: Trust/Yield.
Relationships: Ordon (Dark Crystal)/skekVar
Series: GelfSkek Ship Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547386
Kudos: 15





	The Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first piece for GelfSkek Ship Week, as well as my first piece for Ordon/skekVar! I've been a big fan of this ship since they released the first issue of the Age of Resistance prequel comic, and I've been tossing around a few fic ideas for them. I thought they would work well for Trust/Yield, so here they are. I most certainly will be writing them again in the future since I consider them one of my favorite ships for the series, but in the mean time here's something that short and... well, not _really_ sweet, but it's on the softer side for my content. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Ordon can hear as the massive shape behind him lumbers clumsily through the water, scaled feet splashing down to the rocks below. It is not polite to laugh at a Lord of the Crystal, and so the Gelfling keeps his smile to himself, not daring to look back when it still tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Don’t go so far ahead,” a gruff voice calls out behind him, echoing against the rock walls that rise on either side of the stream. Ordon trains his face into a neutral expression, and looks back at skekVar. The General holds his slip well above the surface of the water, staring down at the current with a look of trepidation, a faint scowl threatening at the corners of his mouth where it stretches along his snout.

“Are you quite alright, my lord?” Ordon calls out, careful to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. SkekVar looks up at him, eyes narrowed.

“Of course I’m alright,” he snaps, splashing his other foot down into the water, unsteadying himself as he places it on the slippery rock below. He wobbles for a moment while he steadies himself against the rock wall, and Ordon presses his lips together in a firm line. He takes one, two breaths before he dares speak.

“Do you need help?” He asks, and skekVar’s grimace deepens.

“Of course not,” the Skeksis snaps, pulling his hand away from the rock wall. He slips dangerously for a moment as he takes another step, but manages to keep himself upright.

“No, of course not,” Ordon repeats back before clambering atop one of the larger boulders, no slippery algae underfoot to destabilize him. “It's not too far ahead now, my lord.” SkekVar only grunts in response, his gaze focused downward to watch his step. The newly minted captain watches his slow progress, keeping his amusement private as they slowly pick their way down the stream.

The Brothers do not make it much further in their journey across the sky before the Gelfling and the Skeksis come around a bend, and the stream gives way to a waterfall that in turn falls into a wide, deep, swirling pool. Ordon dares crack a small smile as he sees its current, the thrumming of life in its deep waters awakening a feeling of excitement within him. He stands upon a large boulder whose zenith rests a good ten paces above the surface of the pool before them as he awaits skekVar. Within a few minutes, the General clambers up the boulder after him and rises to his feet, breathing labored. A pang of worry briefly rings in Ordon's thoughts, but he knows well enough that expressing such concern to the lord would be unwise. Instead, he simply looks up at the towering figure, a strange sensation pooling in his gut at the sight of him. He pushes the feeling down, and simply offers a small, polite smile.

“Well, here we are,? he says, gesturing with his hand towards the pool below. “Is it to your liking?” SkekVar snorts, and turns up the end of his beak abruptly.

“I've seen bigger,” he mutters, shaking out his slip with his primary hands. Ordon glances down, and sees that the slip has gotten both wet and dirty - something which the general had seemed to want to avoid. He will have to offer to wash it later, he decides. After all, it was he who suggested this particular spot. As he looks back up at the Skeksis' face, he finds a pair of eyes staring back down at him. Warmth rushes to his cheeks in spite of himself, and he shrinks back ever so slightly.

“Yes, my lord?” he asks cautiously.

“Well?” skekVar says, gesturing to the pool. “Aren't you going to get in?” Ordon's ears perk up, and he looks down at the water once more.

“Of course,” he says, and then reaches for the ties on his leggings. He pauses, and then glances up at skekVar once more. "With my lord's permission, of course." SkekVar looks down at where Ordon's hands rest on his leggings, grunts, and nods. Ordon looks down at his hands as he undoes the top of his leggings, making swift work of it before sliding them down his thighs. He feels a chill as a light breeze blows through his fur and across the outside of his sheath, but he makes no complaints. Stepping out of the pooled fabric at his feet, he goes to pick them up when suddenly he feels a hand wrap around the back of his neck. He freezes, partially bent over, a chill running down his spine as he feels claws around his throat.

“You're taking too long.”

Ordon yelps as skekVar slips both hands under his arms and lifts him into the air with ease, the terrifying strength of his Skeksis body on display as he flings the Gelfling down into the pool below. He barely has time to parse what's happening enough to take a large gulp of air before he hits the water, and he is plunged into the deep cold. Opening his eyes, water swirls around him in chaotic ripples, sunlight glinting all around him through the water. Swimming upwards, it does not take long for him to break the surface and take in another gulp of air. Looking back up at the ledge from which he had just been flung, he blinks the water from his eyes just in time to see a large, nude figure falling rapidly towards him. Ordon gasps and jerks back as quickly as he can, but as skekVar makes contact with the water, the displacement pulls him under too.

The Gelfling is quick to right himself, coughing water from his lungs, but within moments he feels those clawed hands wrap around him once more. He feels a jolt of excitement tinged with fear, and as he's pulled bodily against skekVar's chest, he gasps. The hands hold him tight as the Skeksis treads water with his feet and his secondary arms, a rumble reverberating in his chest. Grabbing at the arms, Ordon struggles against his grip and kicks against his legs, grunting wordlessly. The rumbling sounds distinctly like a chuckle as the Skeksis digs his claws into the soft flesh of the Gelfling's belly, his breasts. The pain is sharp, and Ordon gasps again before letting out a moan, fingers digging into the scaly, wrinkled flesh of skekVar's arms.

“No point in struggling, little Gelfling,” he purrs in his ear, pulling him closer. Ordon feels the instinct to claw, to bite - but the uncomfortable desire in his belly overrides his fear, and his thrashing is more playful than panicked, even as tiny rivulets of red curl out into the water around them. SkekVar’s body is warm against his, even more so in the chilled water that surrounds their forms. It makes him shudder.

“This is hardly fair play, my lord,” Ordon grunts, trying to ignore the sensation of his cock fighting pushing against the inside of his sheath.

“Oh?” skekVar hums, and Ordon can practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Are we playing?” Something about that tone causes his heart to beat faster, and his struggle lessens for a moment. It feels strange, the way that skekVar is holding him, bare flesh against bare flesh. It’s a kind of intimacy that he only shares with one other, in the privacy of their home, under candlelight. His grip on skekVar’s arms tightens, but he does not try to wiggle away.

“We shouldn’t,” he says, tone perhaps a bit too firm, fingernails biting into the loose flesh on skekVar’s arm. He can feel the Skeksis tense behind him -  _ around _ him - and he has to tamp down the feeling of regret that threatens to claw its way up his gut. It would not do to become a slave of his desires here, with both of them bare and the Brothers shining down upon them, utterly alone. “I yield, my lord,” he says simply, and the claws in his belly and his breasts loosen their grip. 

“Very well.” SkekVar lets out a snort, and then shoves the Gelfling away. Treading water himself now, Ordon turns to look at the Skeksis, shame creeping up his back. As he looks at him, he finds that he is not glaring at him as he had anticipated, but rather has tilted his head back, eyes closed as his beak points at the Rose Sun, its warm rays washing across his features. He feels a gnawing in his gut again, that uncomfortable feeling that accompanies his pangs of desire when he looks at the General. Ordon forces himself to look away, pushing himself backwards towards the center of the pool.

_ Foolish. _

He dives under the water, holding his eyes closed for several moments before he dares open them. SkekVar floats before him, his body relaxed even as his secondary arms tread water to keep his head above the surface. Ordon looks at the way the Skeksis’s body shifts in the water, the solidness of his frame somehow softer looking than when he is on dry ground. His tail swishes absently through the water, the few dark spines left on his body catching glints of sunlight from above. His belly is large - larger than most of the Skeksis - and yet somehow it is yet another thing that makes the captain wish to draw closer. That anxiety still crawls through his belly, a guilt born only of his thoughts rising to the surface as he stares at the figure before him.

He’s known for a long time that the way he feels when he looks at the General is not normal - but what can he possibly do about it? Even if the lord were interested - which he is not - Ordon has Shoni to think about. No, it is improper to even think of, and so he forces himself to tear his gaze away. Exhaling through his nose, he creates a flurry of bubbles that he swims through as he rises to the surface, wet hair sticking against his scalp. As he breaches, he takes in a deep breath, eyes closed, and slicks his hair back. Pinks and reds and oranges dance behind his eyelids as the Brothers’ light plays across his face, bright and warm. It is a peaceful moment, even with that unhappy thought lingering in the back of his mind. He hears a chuckle nearby, and as he opens his eyes he finds that skekVar has relaxed back even further, his belly breaching the surface as he floats.

“You were right, little Gelfling,” he says, opening his eyes to fix him with a strange look. “This is a good place.” Ordon feels the heat rise to his cheeks again, and he looks away, towards a far wall, green with soft moss.

“I am glad that it pleases you, my lord,” he says, his own tail swishing in the water. The General only grunts again, and Ordon sinks back below the water, his eyes squeezed shut.

_ Foolish. _


End file.
